Laser sources that produce an output beam can be used in many fields such as, thermal pointing, medical diagnostics, pollution monitoring, leak detection, analytical instruments, homeland security and industrial process control. Unfortunately, many portable, compact laser sources do not generate an output beam having sufficient power and/or the desired spectral characteristics.